<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生日夜晚 The Birthday Night by JINGwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297276">生日夜晚 The Birthday Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell'>JINGwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“当然，蒂娜。”帕西瓦尔挥了挥魔杖，让女下属手中的文书一张一张排列有序地落在了办公桌上，“生活方式。看在仁慈路易斯的份上，我也希望能够把MACUSA装在箱子里随身带着，以便于在约会时突然跳进去开三个会议。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生日夜晚 The Birthday Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p> </p><p>“它刚才说，‘取消’。”</p><p>帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯翘着一条腿，手指交叉搭在膝头，他的椅背变换了曲度以让他靠得更为舒服，然而这改变不了他显然算不得愉悦的神色。</p><p>蒂娜在门边，手中拿着报告，还盯着刚刚那只银白色的守护神消失的地方。</p><p>“嗯......是的，我想是的。”</p><p>美国魔法国会安全部部长把目光投向他的朋友，状似轻松地问：“我是不是——比起他来——更像个工作狂？”</p><p>蒂娜似乎有些犹豫，至少在这间办公室里，帕西瓦尔是她的绝对长官。以往他使用这种彬彬有礼却令人忐忑的语气之前，傲罗小组的组长都会提醒她“小心点”。</p><p>“如果你非问不可，”她最后勇敢地说，“你知道的，那对他而言不是工作，那是他的生活，那就是他的生活方式。当你生活在其中，你就不能——”</p><p>“当然，蒂娜。”帕西瓦尔挥了挥魔杖，让女下属手中的文书一张一张排列有序地落在了办公桌上，“生活方式。看在仁慈路易斯的份上，我也希望能够把MACUSA装在箱子里随身带着，以便于在约会时突然跳进去开三个会议。”</p><p>“噢。”蒂娜紧张地说，“你肯定希望。”</p><p>帕西瓦尔低头翻看那一堆文件，就像突然忘记了刚刚他们所谈的事情。蒂娜的视线悄悄移动到他桌子前方，在墙边那排盛满精密金制仪器的高大玻璃柜的映衬下，仿佛还能看到一缕银白色的雾气。那只姿态舒展的大鸟以纽特·斯卡曼德温和的声音开口：</p><p>“我收到了忒休斯的消息，局势几乎变得不可预测了。我知道你希望尽快赶回来，但MACUSA肯定有更重要的事情要做。所以我，(一段犹豫的停顿)，我把餐厅取消了。请别为这件事分心。”</p><p>帕西瓦尔那支深蓝色的羽毛笔在他的授意下不断移动，为蒂娜的文件划掉错误，添改批注。蒂娜犹豫着是否要再开口，因为那支羽毛笔移动的速度显然比往常慢许多。</p><p>“你知道今天是什么日子，对吧？”一阵沉默后，帕西瓦尔忽然说。他的语气轻柔而平静。话音刚落，他动动手指，桌上漂浮起一串金色的尘埃，就像光的碎屑，它们组成一个日期，后面跟着同样由尘埃组成的表盘，时针指向八点半。</p><p>蒂娜叹了口气：“当然。”</p><p>“他婉拒了你妹妹和那位麻鸡先生温馨无比的生日提议，因为我想和他单独在一起，在今天晚上。”帕西瓦尔说，他蓝色的羽毛笔终于完成任务，停了下来，“可你看看现在。”</p><p>蒂娜快步上前取走那一叠纸，她直觉帕西瓦尔没想让它们自己飞进她怀里，鉴于他两边胳膊肘都撑着桌子，指尖在眉心处用力相抵。</p><p>“这不是你的错——”她轻声说。</p><p>还没等她说完，桌边一本看起来普普通通的厚书的封面上，国会主席的字体突然浮现，组成一句花体烫金的指令：</p><p>“第一会议室，现在，帕西瓦尔。”</p><p>安全部长也注意到了那行字，他的眉头皱了起来，立刻站起身，神色中的失落消失地无影无踪，取而代之的是一种严肃、专注的神情。黑色大衣从衣架上飞来，落在他臂弯。</p><p>“回去工作，戈尔斯坦。”他冷冰冰地说，很快穿上大衣，“如果我们现在需要做什么事情，那就是不让格林德沃和他的圣徒们进一步毁掉我们的生活。”</p><p>“没错，部长。”</p><p>蒂娜和他一起走出办公室，门在他们身后自动上了锁，帕西瓦尔大步往走廊另一头走去，大衣的衣摆在身后飘动。   </p><p> </p><p>2  </p><p> </p><p>纽特·斯卡曼德睡着了。他并不是故意睡着的，只是太累了。</p><p>这一个月来他们都处在紧张不安的忙碌中，谁都看得出来，日子和以前不一样了，恐怖的阴云正从欧洲扩散。</p><p>既然取消了生日晚餐，他准备用这些空白的时间来写一篇必须写完的文章，无论内容多让他反感。</p><p>动物们是不该被卷进战争的。动物们应该自由自在地生活，远离人类的纷争。把他们套上锁链，让他们听从指挥，在战场上为一些人去伤害另一些人，这整件事让他感到前所未有的难过和愤怒。</p><p>纽特现在有了一个新头衔，叫做“国际巫师协会储备战略顾问”，他不可能推辞这项任命，因为格林德沃正是从他曾经用来制服他的那只蜷翼魔身上获取了灵感，看到了神奇动物——这一他本不了解的领域——具有多大的潜力，他现在拓展了自己对于至高无上的巫师力量的定义，把征服与控制魔法动物也囊括进去了。随着局势向战争的方向进一步滑坡，纽特被要求撰写一篇论文，阐述有哪些动物正被或可能被用来参战，以及我方的应对策略。</p><p>应对策略。</p><p>他曾经写过一本叫做《危险生物应对指南》的小册子，但那跟现在完全不一样。现在讨论的是战争，是利用，是牺牲。</p><p>他划掉三行字，加上几句话又划去。最后，他干脆把那张纸扔到一旁，转而写了一封长信给曾经的一位老师。然后他来到木屋外的场地上，开始给所有孩子们安抚、喂食，用此前收集的月痴兽的银色粪便给植物施肥，挥动魔杖调整气候。做着这些事让他感到平静。弗兰克的地方现在空了，默默然也不在，格林德沃没让它回到箱子里。纽特做了一些改造，让这两个地方变成了其他动物的栖息地，包括新住进来的两只鹰头马身有翼兽，它们是从英国被走私到美国来的。</p><p>纽特专心地给护树罗锅的树丛修理枝叶，杜戈尔悄悄走到他脚边，用黑亮亮的大眼睛盯着他。</p><p>“怎么了？”纽特低声问，睁大眼睛寻找着在密密的树叶间睡觉的波皮(也是一只护树罗锅)，皮克特坐在他肩膀上，开心地晃悠那三条细腿。</p><p>杜戈尔绕到他身前，仍旧盯着他，纽特意识到隐形兽可能看到了一些大概率事件的发生。他放下修枝剪，弯下腰去，杜戈尔覆盖着长长银色毛发的手伸过来，握住他卷起的袖口下方赤裸的手腕，想把他带离护树罗锅。纽特顺从地往右边走去，拐了几个弯，来到一片旷野中，温柔的微风吹拂着青草——几只月痴兽正要开始在月光下跳舞。</p><p>纽特惊喜地感叹一声，疲惫的眼睛里闪烁出光芒：“是时间到了？到了吗？梅林的胡子啊！多谢你！杜戈尔！你知道我一直想看…”</p><p>他急切地在草地上坐下来，仔细观察月痴兽们用后脚旋转。这腼腆的生物平时总是害羞的躲在洞穴中，可是当爱情来临的时候，他们必须勇敢地、勇敢地跑到天空下跳舞，诉说情意、吸引情人。他们特有的魔法会让月光变成晶莹的碎钻，降落在情人身上。皮克特从纽特肩膀探出头，杜戈尔静悄悄地，黑亮的眼睛里充满老人家式的欣慰，听见身旁的神奇生物学家小声嘀咕着：“芬妮，劳瑞，麦克斯，太好了，太好了………”</p><p>他那头姜黄色的蓬乱头发上也落满了月光的碎钻。</p><p>月痴兽的舞蹈变得奇异地轻柔，像令人眩晕的梦影。纽特专注地观看着，手掌托着下巴，胳膊撑在盘起来的双腿上，杜戈尔银色的顺滑的毛发瀑布一样铺在草地上。整片旷野都沉浸在朦胧的薄雾中，那是月光和舞蹈的作用，它让所有有幸观赏它的生物产生微弱却无比满足的幸福感。皮克特从纽特身上滑下来，像喝醉了一样，晃晃悠悠跟着摆动青色的树枝子。</p><p>杜戈尔突然消失了，纽特无暇注意，实际上，他的意识正变得模糊，在微醺的幸福里，他的眼皮悄悄地悄悄地合上了。他失去了平衡，缓慢地往一边倒去，还没等他惊醒，有好几样柔软的东西托住了他，他的角驼兽，嗅嗅，鸟蛇和杜戈尔围在他身旁，将他簇拥起来，角驼兽的触须揽住他的肩膀，鸟蛇托住他的腰；嗅嗅站在杜戈尔肩头，抱住纽特的脑袋，小眼睛紧盯着他头发上的碎钻；连皮克特也出了一份力，绷紧小脸推着他的腿。</p><p>动物们将他轻柔地放倒在草地上，他看起来是完全睡着了，任由微风吹着额发，月光洒上脸颊。小家伙们聚集过来，护树罗锅钻进他的领子，嗅嗅伸手去扒拉他的头发，懊恼地发现那些闪亮亮的光芒没法装进自己的口袋。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在纽约的公寓像所有巫师的住处一样，不能从外面来评价。如果纽特需要一层楼，这间公寓也可以给他腾出地方，但他并不需要，他只需要一块地砖那么大的地方，安放他的箱子。</p><p>帕西瓦尔一出国会就幻影移形，出现在公寓门外，现在是夜里十一点半，他突然出现发出的爆响甚至可能惊醒邻居。</p><p>屋里没有人，门厅亮着一盏小灯，帕西瓦尔径直冲进房间，找到那只棕色的旧皮箱，打开箱盖，问道：</p><p>“纽特？你在那儿吗？”</p><p>没有人回答。</p><p>帕西瓦尔往下看去，工作台上凌乱地堆着粪便样本，茶壶下面压着几封信，靠墙扔着好几页纸，最上面一张只写了一半，最后几句划得乱七八糟。</p><p>他顾不得自己仍穿着大衣、戴着围巾，轻手轻脚地爬下了梯子。</p><p>木屋里没有人，他走到场地上，在各种地貌间寻找生物学家的身影。</p><p>“纽特？”</p><p>他拨开一大片从树上垂下来的藤蔓，终于看见了，就在不远处的草地上，青年微微蜷着身子，在一地月光的晶莹中睡得很沉。</p><p>作为一个巫师，帕西瓦尔可以随便施一个漂浮咒，或者别的什么，把纽特弄回房间里去，但除非他是真的傻瓜才会这么做。</p><p>他慢慢地走上前去，眼前的景色令他错愕而惊叹，纽特的衣服和头发上沾着的细小的月光的碎片，就像有人在他身上打碎了一段银色的梦。</p><p>他在纽特身旁轻轻地跪坐下来，抚摸他搭在草丛间的右手，小心拨开他遮住眼睛的头发。周围有好几双眼睛注视着他的举动，包括一头扑进了他怀里要拔下他领带夹的嗅嗅。</p><p>“嘘...嘘。”帕西瓦尔食指贴近嘴唇，向他们发出温柔却不容置疑的警告。他取下自己的领带夹交给嗅嗅：“不许发出声音。”</p><p>嗅嗅飞快地爬到一边，把那支长长的银色镶蓝宝石的饰物快乐地塞进口袋里。</p><p>帕西瓦尔以所能做到的最轻柔的动作抬起青年的脑袋，让他缓慢坐起直到枕上自己肩头。</p><p>“得回家了。”他轻声说，“当你有了家，就不必睡在野外。”</p><p>他抱起纽特——得承认这费了点劲——往木屋走去，小心着不让纽特那两条长腿撞到屋子里的任何东西。接着问题来了，他不可能这样爬上梯子。安全部长不舍得抛弃怀里世俗的幸福，只能苦苦思索该如何解决面前的麻烦。</p><p>“事实上，你可以把我放下来。”有人在他右耳边小声建议。</p><p>帕西瓦尔偏过头，抬起了眉毛。在他肩旁，纽特醒着，一双眼睛没有躲闪地望着他，在灯光下是油画般的浅灰绿色，拼命忍住的笑意里带着狡黠与羞涩。帕西瓦尔忽然松开手臂，生物学家差点儿被摔在地上，勉强扶住了旁边的矮桌。</p><p>“好吧，我想的不是这种方式。但——”他没说完，肩膀就撞到了放药剂的柜子，帕西瓦尔把他紧紧压住，烦躁地吻过来，吮吸他的两片嘴唇，舔他的舌尖和牙齿。纽特感觉到自己装试剂的玻璃瓶在脑袋后面相互碰撞，发出清脆声响。他的两条手臂环住情人的背，大衣光滑的面料在他手掌间摩挲，对方把他贴得更紧了，他几乎坐到了桌上，整个后背都贴着柜子，像是要被关进去似地，一柜子的药瓶都在晃动，这声音比唇齿间的亲吻更让他面红。</p><p>帕西瓦尔继续吻着他的鼻尖，眼睛和脖颈，放在纽特脸侧的右手沿着青年的肩膀和后背滑下，按住他的左跨，再继续向下，隔着深咖啡色格子长裤来回暧昧地抚摸。纽特发出一声叹息，双手伸进帕西瓦尔敞开的大衣，揪扯他的衬衫，又把目标改成他的围巾，将蓝色织物攥在掌心。</p><p>帕西瓦尔感觉到他的动情，那些抚摸忽然改变了含义，变得温柔又充满安慰，他们从情欲中漂浮上来，搂住彼此，静静地拥抱了一会儿。</p><p>帕西瓦尔低缓的声音含着歉意：“生日快乐。现在应该...应该还剩一分钟。”</p><p>纽特听出了他后半句话里为自己辩解的那些许成分。</p><p>“那不重要。其实，常在野外跑的人并不总记得日期。”</p><p>帕西瓦尔松开手臂，面对面地看着他：“但是，不仅是今天，所有的明天都不可能再像过去一样。”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>纽特从帕西瓦尔的眼睛里读出了一些猜测，他平静地问：“今天晚上发生了什么事？”</p><p>“法国的一个镇子。”帕西瓦尔直接回答，“被黑魔法完全催毁。可能是某种实验。也可能是纯粹的攻击。”</p><p>“和默然者有关吗？”</p><p>“还不知道。”</p><p>“但肯定和格林德沃有关。”</p><p>“毫无疑问。”</p><p>“镇子里有人幸存吗？”</p><p>“一两个。”帕西瓦尔说，“失去了一切。”他补充道，“都是no-maji。”</p><p>“所以...”纽特想起他还没有写完的文章，以及刚寄出不久的那封长信，“战争就要开始了。”</p><p>“不会很远。”</p><p>过了片刻，纽特问：“还有别的消息吗？”</p><p>“明天肯定会有的。”帕西瓦尔说，“从现在开始，恐惧和暴力将改变所有人的生活。”</p><p>“确实如此。”纽特往某个方向看去，从小木屋敞开的门中，露出两只鹰头马身有翼兽的栖息地。他轻声说：“......不过，有些东西不会改变。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“比如，”纽特说，他看了看自己带着疤痕的左手，接着，那清澈而关切的目光落在了帕西瓦尔的领带上。</p><p>“——嗅嗅永远都会寻找闪亮的宝藏。”</p><p>“噢，”帕西瓦尔的眉毛向中间蹙起，“我好像终于发现了嗅嗅的可爱之处。”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p> </p><p>第一次巫师战争在纽特·斯卡曼德生日的这天晚上拉开了序幕。</p><p>有些东西永远改变了。</p><p>好在，他们已经知道什么能够真正幸存。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>初次发布于2016.12.11</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>